(I Still Get) Jealous
by SnarkWolf
Summary: Jack jokes too much with Bunny, so the giant rabbit decides to flirt with Elsa to get back at him. One-shot. Prompt by Anon in Tumblr. Modern.


**Hey guys. I know it's been forever since I published anything, since school, the holidays, and writer's block. Feels good to write for Jelsa again, though. Have mercy, I have missed this.**

* * *

Jack and Elsa were flying on their way to Bunnymund's Warren in to pick up some eggs for Arendelle's Easter Egg Hunt that was to come a few days from now.

"Thanks for taking me here, Jack," Elsa tapped his back as she kept latching on, "I was worried that I wouldn't be able to go since all the boats are off duty today."

Jack scoffed, "Pfft, boats? When you have me, we can go anywhere boats can't. Besides, you could've asked me in the first place."

"Right," a big sweat drop appeared on the blonde woman's head, "Plus, I've never been to the Warren before. What's it like?"

"Pretty green, lots of egg-shaped stones," Jack provided a short description, "Pretty much what you'd expect from a giant rabbit's home." Once he finished explaining, Jack looked below to find a desert-like area scattered with several small bushes and orange-brown rocky structures, "We're almost here, hang tight," the winter spirit prepared to descend. Elsa gripped her boyfriend a little tighter.

Jack and Elsa slowly went down to the land known as the Australian Outback. As soon as Elsa hopped off Jack's back, she felt a noticeable change of temperature.

"Well, I expected this place to be a little hot…" the queen felt a few sweat drops from her head, "You said there was a hole in the Outback where we can reach the Warren?"

"Yeah. Should be here somewhere," Jack walked around to find it, "Ah, here we go," he found it near a prickly bush, "It's long way down, though," he stretched out his hand. Elsa took it and the young man quickly jumped in, surprising the former.

The queen was not used to this kind of falling speed, "Hey, you should tell me before you just hop into a hole!" she reprimanded Jack as they kept falling.

"This is almost the same as when we go down after flying or a giant-ass slide," Jack tried to explain the analogy to his girlfriend, "Don't worry."

"If that's the case, I hope we have a soft enough landing!" Elsa wished as they began to approach the other end of the rabbit hole.

At some point along the way, the couple inadvertently let go of each other's hands and Jack ended up being the first to reach the Warren, "Elsa! Elsa!" he called her name. When he turned around, the blonde woman fell out of the sky and crash-landed on him.

Looking below her and realizing what broke her fall, Elsa covered her mouth in shock, "Oh my gosh. Jack, did that hurt?"

"Nope," Jack fibbed, even though it did hurt like hell, "Don't worry, this happens more than you think," Elsa quickly got off him and helped him up.

"I'm sorry, honey," Elsa kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, Elsa," Jack ruffled her hair after dusting himself off, "Come on, everyone probably waiting for us by the tunnels," he took her by the hand and they started to walk.

While on their way, Elsa admired the natural architecture of the place. Almost everywhere, she saw carved stones accentuated by moss and grass, ponds of varied bright colors, and flower and trees in pink and blue shades.

"I've never seen anything like this place before," Elsa grinned at the greenery, "It's a huge contrast from the Outback up there," she pointed upwards, "I don't know if Arendelle in the springtime could compare to this."

"It's pretty okay," Jack was not as impressed since he's been here before, "Nothing beats the sparkle of white snow in winter, though."

"True, but it can't be winter every time, Jack," the queen laughed.

"Sigh, if only…" Jack looked up to the sky. Before they knew it, they reached the tunnels where the rest of the Guardians were waiting.

"Ah, Jack! Elsa! You're finally here!" North greeted them with a big smile and a big bear hug.

"Good to see you again, North," Elsa chuckled while catching her breath. After finishing the hug, Tooth flew over and gave them both softer, less tight hugs.

"Oh, it's been so long!" Tooth exclaimed, "How's Anna, Elsa? Kristoff? Sven? Olaf?" she asked about the family.

"They're all doing fine, Tooth. If you want to see them, you can drop by anytime," Elsa invited the fairy.

"Oh sweetie, I'd love to!" Tooth clapped her hands, "I'll see if I can squeeze in a time in my schedule.

Sandy then created a hand from his sand, which Elsa high-fived. Finally, Bunnymund came to the group holding some blank eggs.

"Oh, the snowflakes are here," he referred to the couple, which earned a laugh from Elsa and a scoff from Jack, "Looks like we can get started."

"Hopefully with us, it won't be 'vewy, vewy quiet'," Jack cracked a joke; making everyone, apart from Bunny, laugh. Bunny is not particularly fond of Bugs Bunny since the cartoon character is more iconic than him.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Bunny sighed, "Well, let's go. There are hundreds of eggs just waiting to be painted," the rabbit led the group to the area where the eggs were.

"How do you find the time to paint all those eggs before Easter?" Elsa was curious when Bunny mentioned "hundreds".

"Well, the eggs can paint themselves by jumping in the ponds, so that's a lot of time-saved. But if you want, we can also custom-paint the eggs."

"Great, because I'd like to make a few for Anna," Elsa thought of her little sister, "I owe her a lot of colorful stuff, especially Easter eggs."

"Now's your chance to make some," Bunny patted the queen's shoulder, earning a stare from Jack, who was walking beside his girlfriend.

* * *

At the colorful ponds, apart from the eggs painting themselves, Elsa and the Guardians painted their personal eggs, too. Jack decided to pull another joke on Bunny by writing on some eggs and told them walk towards the large rabbit.

"What's…" Bunny read the egg, "up…" he saw the next one, "…doc?" the last one walked by with a small carrot. Everyone else began to snicker. "Frost!" he called out Jack, eyebrows furrowed.

"Lighten up, Bunny," the winter spirit tried hard not to fall over, "Ain't I a stinker, though?"

Three jokes were enough to provoke Bunny to get back at Jack. Once that idea popped in his mind, he approached Elsa, "Say Elsa, whatcha paintin' there?" he looked at the egg the young queen was currently working on.

"I'm painting some dragon scales on this one," she held up the egg covered in in metallic green roundish triangles, "Jack says a lot that I remind him of Daenerys Targaryen, so I'm giving this one to him."

"Is that so? He's no Khal Drogo, though," he noted Jack's boyish looks in contrast to the character's buffness.

"True, but that's not really something that matters to me," Elsa shrugged it off, "I like Jack exactly the way he is."

"Yeah, what a lucky man. By the way, could I take a look at some of your other eggs?" Bunny smirked at her, "They look pretty decorated."

"Thank you. Go on ahead. But be careful, they could still be drying," Elsa gave the rabbit a heads-up.

"Not this paint. It's dries within seconds," Bunny winked while admiring the finished eggs, "That way, you can handle it without getting your fingers covered in paint."

"Really?" Elsa was surprised, "Is it possible for me to take some home? These paints are very vibrant and they blend well together. They'll make a great gift for Rapunzel, too."

"Sure," Bunny nodded, "I could pack some up for you. Plus, I got a nice bunch of baskets that'll carry your eggs nicely."

"That's great! Thank you, Bunny!" Elsa was very happy.

Jack was close by and he squinted his eyes the whole time. The more it stayed in his mind, the madder he got. It reflected on the next egg he worked on; instead of stroking the brush, he painted it by just splatting the orange paint as if he was piercing a fork on a steak.

"Hey Jack, what did you paint?" Tooth noticed his new work.

"It's a tribute to old-school Nickelodeon," Jack answered without changing his mood, but still respecting his friend, "I call it 'The Splat'."

"Oh, just like the channel," Tooth observed the egg as the white-haired young man, "Really nice work!"

"Thanks," Jack cleared his throat. Although he was thinking that Bunny could just be messing with him, the thought of some other guy getting close with the girl he loves would make want to smack that guy where it hurts.

By late afternoon, all the eggs bound for Arendelle were painted and Bunny sent them off.

"Do you think they'll find their way to Arendelle?" Elsa was concerned that the eggs could get lost.

"Not to worry," Bunny assured her, "These eggs are pretty smart. Where do you think the term 'egghead' comes?" he cracked a joke, making everyone but Jack laugh. The winter spirit just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the eggs and paints, Bunny," Elsa shook hands with the giant rabbit, "I wish I knew about this place before. It's so colorful and lively in here."

"You can visit anytime, Elsa. All it takes is a ride on Frost Airlines."

"All it takes a ride from Frost Airlines…" Jack repeated Bunny's words in a mocking tone under his breath; concerning North, Tooth, and Sandy.

"Well, it's about time Jack and I go home. Anna and Kristoff are making pasta for dinner tonight," Elsa checked her watch.

"Sounds bonzer," Bunny smiled, "Well, see you next time, Elsa. You too, Frost," he also acknowledged Jack, who gripped his staff tightly, but loosened up when Elsa walked closer to him after bidding the other Guardians goodbye.

"Ready to go, honey?" Elsa asked her beloved.

"In a sec, babe. I'll wrap up a few things," Jack told her. Elsa nodded and waited on a stone bench that was a few feet away. Once his girlfriend sat down, Jack confronted Bunny, "Whatever you're doing with Elsa, it stops right now," he stomped on the ground, "You got it?"

"Lighten up, will ya?" Bunny echoed Jack's words, "I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine. Doesn't feel nice, doesn't it?"

Jack wanted to argue a little more, but he didn't want to keep Elsa waiting, "Whatever," he tried to let it go, "If you do that again, I'll turn you into a popsicle," he pointed his staff to the giant rabbit.

"That's quite enough," North got in between him, "Jack, you and Elsa must go home. Bunnymund, finish the rest of eggs."

Both men lowered their guard and after bidding the rest of the Guardians goodbye, Jack went to Elsa so they could go home in time for dinner.

* * *

Throughout the flight home and dinnertime, Jack's sudden aloofness didn't go unnoticed by the blonde girl and she knew she needed an explanation. After changing into her nightgown and climbing into bed, Elsa tapped her boyfriend, who lying down facing away from her, "Jack, is everything alright?" she touched his shoulder a little more.

"No, not really," the winter spirit admitted.

"Did…Did I do something to upset you?" Elsa became scared that she was the problem.

Jack sprung up almost immediately, appalled that Elsa would think that way, "What? No, you didn't do anything wrong!" he shook his head, "It's just…"

"What's the matter?" Elsa put her hand on top of Jack's, "You can tell me anything, Jack. It's bothers me when something's bothering you."

"Bunny…really got on my nerves today," Jack confessed, "The way he was flirting with you while you were painting those eggs…I wanted to smack him."

"Flirting with me?" Elsa was perplexed, "I don't recall him doing something like that."

"Come on, Bunny being overly nice to you and offering stuff like it was nothing? Seemed like flirting to me. That's probably payback for those Bugs Bunny jokes, but still…" Jack was still grumpy about it.

"Honey, there's nothing going on between me and Bunny," Elsa reassured him, "We're just friends, okay?"

"I know, but what if he did it for real?" he thought about the possibility.

"Then if it does happen, I'd certainly turn him down," she tried to calm his fears, "But where did all this come from all of a sudden? You don't give that big of a fuss when people compliment me over the Internet."

"That's different. No matter how amazing and beautiful you look in those pictures, they don't try to flirt with you," he noted, "Or at least it doesn't look like it to me. But in real life—"

Before he could go on a full-blown rant, Elsa shut up Jack with a quick kiss on the lips, "Jack, you're the only one I think about that way. I don't think any other person or living being will change that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she playfully punched Jack's arm, "No silly bunny or anything else is ever going to catch my attention the way you do."

Jack was a little bit cheered up, "Thanks, Elsa. But I gotta be honest, I might still get jealous."

"I understand. Honestly, I might be the same if we happened to switch places," Elsa's faced turned red, "That fanclub of yours really grinds my gears…"

Jack touched Elsa's forehead with his own, "You're just as bad as me…" he smirked.

"Trust me…I might be worse…" she exaggerated.

"If that's what you think, I love you anyway," Jack kissed her softly.

"Me, too," Elsa returned the kiss with a smile. Jack then reached the lamp next to him without breaking his gaze from Elsa.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **\- I'd like to thank the anon for prompting me this. Hope for more prompts, too.**

 **\- This is a little more low-key than I usually do, but that's fine.**


End file.
